Two Queen Beds and Free Shampoo
by Emily92
Summary: Five times Michael and Holly visit hotel rooms.


**Author's Notes: **The story of Michael and Holly, told through their visits to hotels. In writing this, I put my iPod on shuffle and got five random songs, picked out a lyrics from each song, and used said lyric as a prompt to describe each visit. This is has a bit more angst than I thought it would, but I liked the way it turned out and hope you do, too.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the greatness that is _The Office_, the world would ask "...AJ? AJ who?" Sadly, that is not the case. I don't own any of the songs, either.

**

* * *

**

**Two Queen Beds and Free Shampoo**

I.

_It's the greatest thing you'd ever imagine_

_But you'll never know until you're there_

_No, you'll never know until you're there_

"Pas de Cheval" - Panic at the Disco

Michael hates these corporate meetings. They're so dull, and he doesn't understand half the things they say. There was free food, at least. And Holly is here and she had smiled at him, tentatively. After a second, he had smiled back. And she had been about to walk over to him, he was sure of it, when David had to go and start the meting. And now he is sitting there and cannot think of anything but her. She is so pretty, and so smart, so and funny - in short, a million times better than any other woman in the room.

The meeting drones on. And on.

* * *

The people at the front desk must have given him the wrong room key, because this key will not open his door. He kicks the door in frustration. It still doesn't open. He is walking down to the lobby to complain, when he sees her. They talk for awhile and end up in her hotel room (the door to which, incidentally, opens with no problems).

It's the beginning of something beautiful.

II.

_You should know it's true_

_Just now, the part about my love for you_

_And how my heart's about burst_

_Into a thousand pieces_

_Oh it must be true_

"Baby It's Fact" - Hellogoodbye

This is what Holly loves about Michael. She loves that he can take something completely mundane and transform it unto something special. She loves that they like the same things and she can talk freely, without feeling like a complete dork. She loves his smile, and she loves his laugh. She loves his sense of humor; she loves that he can always make her laugh. She loves that he can make her feel as if she is something beautiful. Something amazing. She loves him as they lie in the hotel bed, watching pay-per-view movies late at night. She takes his hand in hers. She loves him so much.

III.

_Will someone please call a surgeon_

_Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart_

_That you're deserting for better company?_

_I can't accept that it's over...I will block the door like a goalie tending the net_

_In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry_

"Nothing Better" - The Postal Service

"Holly?" He asks, puzzled to see her packing her suitcase. They had the room for six more days. Her brother had gotten married, and rather than stay for just the wedding they decided to stay the week and go sightseeing. They'd both been able to get time off from work.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What. Is that supposed to mean?"

"This is all going to fast for me, Michael. I mean, we've know each other for what -"

"Wow, who got to your head? Was it your cousin Sherry? She seemed like more of a tight ass than Angela is, which is saying something. I mean, that woman could make bitchiness into an Olympic sport."

"This isn't about her," Holly says tiredly, and she is tired. She is tired of her family constantly making her feel so insignificant, she is tired of feeling insignificant, and she is tired of Michael putting up with her insignificance and other faults as if they were nothing. How could he love her, flawed as she is?

"Who's it about, then?" Michael asked.

"Me," she say quietly as she slips into the hotel lobby and out of his life.

IV.

_As the flashbulbs burst she holds a smile_

_Like someone would hold a crying child_

"Cath…" - Death Cab for Cutie

What is she doing here, in New York, in David Wallace's office? Holly doesn't want to work at corporate, in New York. Yet here she is, in New York, in David Wallace's office, interviewing for Kendall's job.

She doesn't know why. She doesn't want to be here. She wants to be with him in Scranton.

She doesn't want Kendall's job. She wants Toby's.

So she tells David Wallace that she's terribly sorry, that she cannot do this, and she leaves as gracefully as she can.

She calls him from her car, cries, and apologizes for leaving him. He tells her it's ok, that he loves her, and that his hotel room is her hotel room (he would say condominium, but that's being remodeled).

Late that night, they snuggle together under the strange sheets.

V.

_Father I will always be_

_That same boy that stood by the sea_

_And watched you tower over me_

_Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you_

"Life of a Salesman" - Yellowcard

Clark had graduated from college. Michael can't believe it; his little boy is now a degree-holding adult. Where had the time gone? Clark was just at his first doctor's appointment, at his first visit to Dunder Mifflin, had just lost his first tooth. Michael made his way through the sea of caps and gowns to find Clark.

"Hey there soldier."

"Captain."

Michael salutes him.

"One day Dad, I'll be a captain like you. Maybe I'll own my own business. Today's just the first step, but I'll make you proud.

Michael blinks back tears, "You've already done that, superman."

Clark grins, "C'mon Dad, don't cry. We've got parties to hit."

* * *

Later that night, Michael turns the key in the lock and enters his hotel room. He takes his jacked off and tosses it on the bed. He proceeds to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth. He pulls back the covers and got into bed, careful to stay on one side. Holly might have died, but she is most definitely there with him in spirit.


End file.
